


Hardly a Child Anymore

by The_Grimalkin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: And knows what he wants, Discussion, Drinking, Ed is 18, Ed's kinda mature now, Flirting, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating is for later chapters, Slight Cannon divergence, and do some other stuff, and mustang is like, currently on hiatus, okay, then they make out, well shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grimalkin/pseuds/The_Grimalkin
Summary: "What is an adult besides someone who’s left their childhood behind? I lost my innocence much more than six months ago.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *just assume the drinking age in Amestris is 18*

While Alphonse was receiving his treatment in the hospital, Ed rented a small apartment in downtown central. At first, Edward almost never leaved the hospital, but after the doctors explained to him that even after Al was stabilized, his recovery would include several months of treatments and physical therapy, he knew they wouldn’t be going to home any time soon. So, Ed slept at his apartment and spent his days with Alphonse. 

After a few months, Ed started to reach out to his contacts about possible Jobs in the area. He’d left the military the day Al got his body back and made it clear he didn’t intend to return. Even so, civilian contracts were lucrative and non-restricting and with his history with the military, Ed shouldn’t have any problem with the right recommendations. This is exactly what Roy told him when Ed came to his office. 

“With your alchemic skills and knowledge, I doubt you’ll have any trouble finding a research position.” Roy was already searching through his files to locate the contact information he needed.

“Even one that doesn’t require physical application?” Ed asked. It had been a shock when Ed announced his lack of alchemy, but no one questioned him when he explained why he gave it up. 

“You forget that most alchemists will never reach your level of skill in their whole lives, and you mastered the complex transmutations as a child.” Roy looked up from his desk to drive the point. 

Ed was sitting comfortably on the sofa by the bookshelves. He no longer wore his iconic red coat and leather pants, instead donning black jeans matched with a black, light-knit V-neck sweater. His golden hair lacked its signature braid and flowed over his shoulders. Roy couldn’t remember ever seeing Ed with his hair down in all the years they’d known each other. 

Ed looked up and caught Roy’s eyes. “I’m hardly a child anymore, Mustang.” 

Roy sat back in his chair. He thought he could hear a tint of arrogance under those words.

“Oh, of course. You’ve been an adult for… what was it? Six whole months now?” Roy knew the implications in his words, but he couldn’t help himself from antagonizing the former state alchemist. 

Surprisingly, Ed didn’t take the bait. He sat up, but instead of firing off an insult or breaking a table with his automail, he seemed to ponder Roy’s words for a moment before he replied. “Legally being an adult has been helpful, I’ll admit. Getting my own apartment, buying my own food, signing off on Al’s medical treatments, those are all made easier without having to get military authorization to get around being a minor.” Ed paused to brush his hair behind his ear. “But I think we’d both agree I have adequate life experience. What is an adult besides someone who’s left their childhood behind? I lost my innocence much more than six months ago.” 

Roy was not expecting an actual answer. He was also not expecting Ed to hold his gaze the whole time. He most definitely did not expect Ed to smirk at that last part. 

“I… see.” Roy said. Because he did see, he just didn’t know what to say. 

Ed looked down to his watch before he stood up, snapping Roy out of his haze. “I’m glad that’s been cleared up, but I still need to find a Job. Al’s physical therapy is about to start I’d I told him I’d be back when it does.” Ed walked over to the door while putting on his coat. He’d grabbed the handle and was about to turn it when he looked back. “How about I meet you for a drink, you know, like _adults,_ and you can give me some contacts?” 

“When did you start drinking?” Roy asked.

The look Ed gave him was one of annoyance, but his words were full of mischief. “As soon as I realized how much fun it was! How about 8 tonight, at the bar around the corner?” 

“You just assume I’m free tonight?” Roy wasn’t about to let Ed beat him at his own game. 

“Are you?” Ed asked.

Roy’s silence told Ed all he wanted to know. “Great! See you tonight, Bastard!” And with that Ed was gone. 

Roy was left wondering exactly _what just happened_ and did Edward just ask him on a _date?_ What did it mean that Roy kind hoped it was?


	2. Chapter 2

Roy made it to the bar at exactly 7:48pm. He looked down at his watch one last time before he finally decided to venture inside. He’d been here before with some members of his team. It wasn’t exactly a military bar, but military patrons did frequent the establishment due to its proximity to the central office. It was a low-key place, with clean floors and quiet jazz music playing in the background. 

Roy spotted Ed almost immediately. He was sitting at the bar with a half empty beer in front of him, engaged in light conversation with the bartender. His face had a relaxed expression that changed to an easy smile when he spotted Roy walking in his direction. Ed still had his hair down, but instead of a sweater he wore a black button up with his equally black jeans. Roy had to admit the boy, the young man, was handsome. And he seemed to know it all too well judging by the smirk he gave Roy after looking over his attire. 

“I was afraid you’d still be wearing your uniform.” Ed remarked. 

“I’m not on duty anymore.” Roy said. He had debated whether he should go home and change before meeting Ed. After all, Ed did invite him out under the guise of ‘work connections.’ Roy decided to take a chance and went home to change out of his uniform and into some more casual clothes. He decided on fitted jeans and a dark green sweater, not wanting to dress up too much, but not look like he didn’t care, either. 

“Good, then you can drink with me! What’ll you have?” Ed patted the barstool next to him.

“Bourbon.” Roy told the bartender as he sat down. She nodded and stepped away. She was pretty, long dark hair and soft eyes. Roy looked back to find Ed’s eyes on him. He almost seemed to be studying his face as he rested his head on his arm against the bar. Noticing that Roy turned back, he raised his tumbler just as Roy’s drink was placed in front of him. 

“To… being adults.” Ed said. 

Roy lifted his glass. “I suppose it is much more enjoyable when you’re still young.”

“Ha! It is.” Ed agreed, the smirk returning to his face. 

“So, I was right to assume this was not a business call?” Roy asked, sipping his drink. It was good bourbon, at least. 

“Business hours ended at 5.” Ed stated while he took a drink of his beer.

“If you get all your work done by then, they do.” Roy hated having to bring his work home. 

“When did your business hours end?” Ed asked. 

“Huh?” Roy said.

“I’m asking,” Ed leaned forward on the bar top so he was looking straight into Roy’s eyes, “if you still have work on your mind?” Roy wasn’t imaging the glint in his eyes, then. 

“No.” Roy said. 

Ed gave him a sultry smile. “Good.” He leaned back just as slowly as he answered. 

“If this isn’t business, what is it?” Roy asked carefully. He was sure he knew but getting a clear answer wouldn’t hurt. 

“This, Mustang, is a drink.” Ed made his point by drinking more of his beer until it was almost empty. He waved his hand to the bartender, who started to fill another tumbler. Has Ed been here before? That would make the most sense, as he seems to at least be on a friendly basis with the staff. 

“A drink can mean different things.” Roy wanted to know where this was going without having to ask Ed point blank. He told himself he wouldn’t be disappointed if Ed really just wanted to have a drink with him, but his people-reading skills couldn’t be that bad, could they?

“Yes, it can. What do you think it means?” Ed took the new drink but didn’t lift it to his lips. He was waiting for Roy’s answer. 

Roy thought for a moment. “I suppose I’d like to know where this is coming from.”

“That’s not an answer, but it’s a valid question.” Ed turned his body to face Roy. “It’s not just some youthful curiosity, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“So, you’ve thought about this?” Roy asked.

“Mm. I have.” Ed turned back to his drink. “Have you?” 

It was a simple question, but Roy could tell what Ed expected from his answer. He could lie and say he hadn’t noticed the changes in Ed’s appearance, how he kept his hair brushed and wore more fitted clothes, or how his temper had faded from childish reactions to well-thought out remarks, but there was no point. 

Roy rested his hand on Ed’s thigh, close to his knee, causing the blond to turn back to him. “Yes. I have.” 

Roy couldn’t quite read the expression on Ed’s face. He looked a bit surprised, but not upset, and maybe even a bit hopeful. Roy only vaguely registered Ed’s movement before he felt soft lips against his own. Ed had leaned in and kissed him, and Roy slowly kissed him back, his eyes shutting closed. He could feel Ed’s hair against his neck, soft and light. Ed’s lips were warm and tasted like dark beer. He supposed his tasted like bourbon. Ed pulled back, his breathing a bit hash and unsteady. Roy slowly opened his eyes and saw Ed’s face, still close to his, his expression one of wonder.

Suddenly, they both seemed to remember where they were and pulled back to their respective barstools. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ Ed started to say before Roy cut him off.

“I didn’t mind.” It was a bit unexpected but certainly not unwelcome. 

Ed smiled warmly before he picked up his beer again and downed a good bit of it. “Would you mind it, maybe, somewhere else?” His tone was light and teasing, but his voice was rough. 

Roy stood up and reached for his wallet. “We could have a nightcap at… my place?” 

Ed stood up as well. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

Roy left a few bills on the bar and followed Ed out the door to the cabstand, where Ed had flagged down a cab and was opening the door, letting Roy climb in first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I wonder what happens next... ;)
> 
> I unfortunately don't have a beta reader so if there are any misspellings or such don't be afraid to let me know! I already have most of the next chapter written out, I just need to figure out where to go after that. 
> 
> Eventually I'll go back through and clean up the tags, chapter titles, etc. But for now I just want to get this published so I have motivation to actually finish the story. So if you want to read more please comment and tell me and I'll try to get it done faster. :)


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Roy had shut the door of his apartment, Ed pushed him against it and attacked his lips. Roy dropped his keys from the unexpected display but quickly regained his composer, kissing back, and lifted his hands to Ed’s sides. He was warm through the thin shirt and Roy dragged his hands up and down the lean body. Ed opened his mouth and started to lightly suck on Roy’s bottom lip, which made Roy tighten his grip on Ed’s sides. Ed responded by jerking his hips forward against Roy’s, his growing hardness already apparent. Ed moved lower and started kissing Roy’s neck, earning a gasp and shudder from the taller man. The subtle movement felt like sparks where it was pressed against the blonde’s body. 

“So… uhh, guess you… um… don’t want, ah, that drink?” Roy managed to ask through his unsteady breaths. 

Ed spoke against Roy’s neck, right under his ear, “I think I’d rather have you.” 

“Ah, that can be… arranged.” Roy used his grip to switch their positions and soon he was the one pressing Ed into the door.

“Ah!” Ed let out in surprise as Roy pressed their bodies together. Roy used the opportunity to move his leg in between Ed’s and grab each of his wrists in his. He felt Ed squirm upwards, seeking contact, but kept Ed caged between him and the door. 

“Ugh, Mustang…ah.” Ed managed to get out between breaths.

Roy leaned in close enough that Ed could feel his breath against his ear. “What do you want?” Roy nearly growled. Ed tried once more to press his body into Roy’s, but Roy kept his grip frim. Ed was panting now, and his eyelids kept fluttering, as if trying to decide if it’s better to _feel_ or _see_. 

“I… ah, I want…” Ed’s voice was strained and low, almost guttural. When Ed stopped speaking, Roy raised his leg a bit higher, brushing against the bulge he found there. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, Edward.” Roy gently bit at the warm skin on Ed’s neck. Ed threw his head back against the wall with a clunk. 

“Ah…please, ah…f-fuck…fuck, me…please, Mustang!” Ed finally tore the words out. 

Roy chuckled as he heard the blond struggle to voice his desires. He brought one hand up slowly, trailing his finger higher, until he could brush the golden blond hair away from Ed’s face. Ed leaned into the touch and Roy pressed his lips against Ed’s, setting a slower pace than Ed wanted. 

“Only if I can take my time with you.” Roy nibbled at Ed’s lips, savoring the whines of desperation Ed made. “You’re not some quick fuck, Edward, if I’m going to do this I want to pull every last iota of pleasure I can from you. I want you to feel everything I do to your body.” Roy kissed him again, deep and slow and Ed melted in his touch. 

“Is that okay?” Roy asked as he brushed Ed’s hair away from his face. “Tell me.”

“Yeah, I want that.” Ed had calmed down just a bit, yet his voice remained low. 

Roy grinned as he let up from the hold against the door. Just as he expected, Ed followed his motions as they started to stumble deeper into the apartment. Roy had a difficult time navigating through his home as every other step resulted in the pair stumbling as hands roamed the other’s body. Eventually he managed to lead them both into his bedroom. Roy spun them around and walked forward until he felt Ed bump into his bed. He gave a light shove and Ed fell flat on his back with a _huff_ , his golden hair fanning out against the duvet. 

Roy paused at the sight below him, Ed’s soft features and small body reminding him of just how young he still was. Suddenly he felt a stab of guilt. He had been Ed’s senior officer not too long ago. He could still remember the defiant child that would show up in his office and argue against every mission he assigned. Ed told him this wasn’t a ‘youthful curiosity,’ but did that mean his feelings had only surfaced recently? Back then, Roy’s affection for the blond was far from physical, but when exactly had that changed?

“Edward?”

Ed looked up at him expectantly, unaware of Roy’s sudden hesitation. “Yeah?”

“Earlier, when you said this wasn’t a youthful curiosity…” Roy trailed off, unsure of his exact question.

Ed shifted up so he was leaning on his elbows looking up at Roy. He looked a bit confused, so Roy elaborated. 

“You said you’ve thought about this… before.”

“Yeah? Where are you going with this?” Ed was starting to get a bit impatient. 

“Does ‘before’ mean…?” Roy wasn’t sure how to phrase his question, but before he could continue a look of recognition flashed on Ed’s face.

“Oh. You wanna know if I’ve felt this was since I was 15.” Ed avoided Roy’s gaze for the first time since this had started. 

“Yeah, Ed, I… I can’t do this if, if…” Roy tensed as he started to walk around his bedroom, trying to clear his thoughts. He went from feeling turned on and lustful to guilty and unsettled much too quickly. 

“No, Mustang, I didn’t have wet dreams about you when I was 15.” Ed sounded almost defeated as he let himself fall back on the bed. 

“Oh.” Roy said. “That’s… good.” Roy searched for a question he wasn’t sure how to ask. “When did it start?”

“When did I start having wet dreams about you?” Ed asked, a bit amused. 

“No, that’s not what I…” Roy was a bit flustered. 

“It was about a year ago.” Ed filled in the gap in Roy’s silence. “When I would have sex, or jerk myself off, you’d show up in my mind.” 

“When you’d have sex?” Roy asked, confused.

Ed sat up and quirked his head to the side. “What, did you think I was a virgin?”

“No, yes, I mean, uh…” Roy wasn’t sure where this discussion was headed. “With… girls, or?”

“Guys.” Ed corrected. “Well, one guy.”

“I guess I always thought you’d end up with Winry.” Roy said. 

“Yeah, so did everyone else. Hell, I kinda thought I’d end up with her too.” Ed let out a soft chuckle. “But then I discovered I really liked how it felt to have a guy jerk me off.” 

“Who’s the guy?” Roy asked. 

“What, you jealous?” Ed teased. 

“More, curious.” Roy felt his confidence returning. Getting information out of people, he was good at that. 

“Ling.” Ed responded. 

“Wha… Ling?” Roy was not expecting him to come up in this conversation. 

“Well, actually it was Greed, but Ling would occasionally comment on the situation. Things like, ‘I never knew such a small guy could cum that much.’ Man, once you got that guy talking, he would say such lewd shit.” Ed smiled a bit, no doubt remembering the man.

“I never would have guessed.” Roy said. 

“Yeah well, now you don’t have to. So, are we going to talk all night or get back to our previous activities?” Ed leaned back against the bed and suggestively spread his legs. 

Roy slowly walked back over and stood in front of the young man. “You really have grown up.” 

Ed leaned up and grabbed onto Roy’s shit, pulling the older man on top of him. As Roy leaned down their lips connected and Roy felt his previous desire slamming back into him. 

“Let me show you just how grown up I am.” Ed whispered in Roy’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry i kinda lost my wind for this story but i didn't want to leave it unfinished. there should be one more chapter or so, just as soon as i get the motivation.


End file.
